Into the Night
by AnimeFreakManiac101
Summary: This is a songfic about Demyx and Zexion. The two are waiting to go watch a movie when Demyx comes up with an idea to entertain the ever-growing impatient Zexion.


_**A/N: I**__**'ve had this idea for a very long time. Ever since I read a songfic about these two, in fact. And that was quite some time ago. Anyways, I've always loved this couple and figured I'd do something cute for them. This is in Demyx's point of view and the time of the events are all over the place. But it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. If you don't like yaoi, don't read. I also don't own anything in this. Enjoy!**_

"What time is it?" Zexion asked, feet dangling off of the top of the couch. The boy was currently upside down, head swinging idly by my knees. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"7:42." I answered with a slight chuckle. That was about the fifth time he has asked within the last five minutes. He never had been one for patience. At my answer, he let out a groan. "We could do something while we wait." I suggested. He glared at me.

"No, Demyx. I'm not in the mood right now." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"What a pervert. I wasn't talking about that." I said with a laugh. He looked at me doubtfully and I could feel a smile forming on my lips. I stood up, pushing my sitar off of my lap. His eyes followed my movements and his eyes narrowed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a pout was starting to form on his lips. He never did like not knowing what I was thinking. He would always make me tell him what was on my mind when he couldn't figure it out himself. I held out my hand to him and waiting patiently as he struggled to sit upright.

"Demyx, what the fuck are you plotting?" He asked me angrily. I just gave him a mischievous smile and pulled him up. When he was standing, I wrapped my left arm around his waist. I gave him a short kiss before turning to the table and messing with my laptop for a moment. After getting it to where I needed it, I hit play. Music started to play and Zexion looked thoughtful. "This is the song you wouldn't let me hear." I gave him one of my sheepish smiles and nodded.

"I've been working on it for a while. I figured it was about time I let you hear it." I admitted. I had been recording this song for weeks, trying to get it perfect for the album for my band. I had first started writing this song when Zexion and I started to get serious but I had put it off to focus on the other songs we've produced. I only recently finished it.

"Like a gift from the Heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from Hell."

I started, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me as I pivoted. Zexion's lips turned upwards into a smile and he let out a soft chuckle.

"He had fire in his soul, it was easy to see how the Devil himself could be pulled out of me."

As I sang, Zexion's eyes closed as his smile widened. He loved listening to me sing and play. It was one of his favorite past times, even above reading.

"There were drums in the air as he started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands."

This verse was referring to when we had first met. We were at a concert and everybody was waiting for the act to begin when I hear the sound of a bass somewhere in front of me. I never would have been able to pinpoint where the music was coming from had it not been for the silver/blue haired man only a row in front of me. Shortly after I heard the sound, the boy started dancing. Nothing so obvious. Just a bob of his head, and the tapping of his fingers against his thigh.

"And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And the voices rang like the angels sing. We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night! And we danced on into the night!"

As I sang, I pulled Zexion closer to me and swung him around the room. His face was filled with delight and it made my heart sore that I was making him this happy. He finally opened his eyes and looked directly at my own. I didn't look away and neither did he.

"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces. We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes. No room left to move in between you and I."

Shortly after we had started dating, I had taken Zexion to another concert. This one was out in the open and didn't have any seats, so we stood in the back and just held hands for the beginning. I was too shy to do anything and the other looked content where he was. Until I finally gathered up the courage. I took a hold of him and swung him around, much like I was at this very moment. At first, he seemed surprised and wary. But he soon got comfortable and started dancing with me. We kept getting closer and closer until we seemed to touch everywhere. He smiled up at me and his eyes seemed to light up with delight, the moon light shining onto him to make him appear almost ethereal.

"We forgot where we were and we lost track of time. And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night. And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And the voices rang like the angels sang. We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night! And we danced on into the night!"

We had continued dancing even after the song had ended, and the one after that. We hadn't been paying attention to anything but ourselves. I remember singing the words to the songs that had played, but not actually listening to them. The last song that the band played, Zexion finally loosened up enough to sing with me. And man, could that boy sing!

As the instrumental began, Zexion kissed me passionately without interrupting our little dance. He pulled back and nipped at my bottom lip teasingly. I would've done something about it if the section hadn't been almost over. I glared at him playfully and began singing once more.

"Like a gift from the Heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from Hell."

My life previous to Zexion wasn't the greatest. I was pretty poor and I didn't have much motivation to do anything. I hadn't had a relationship in years and I felt as if my life was just a waste of time. If I hadn't seen Zexion that night at the concert and had a mutual friend introduce us, I wouldn't have been where I was today. I wouldn't be swinging around the room with the love of my life or even walking home from recording sessions with my band. I would have been six feet under the ground with marks left by a rope around my neck.

"He had fire in his soul, it was easy to see how the Devil himself could be pulled out of me."

Before we had even started dating, the shorter boy and done so much for me. He had come over to find me laying on the couch, messing around with my sitar. I hadn't noticed him standing in my doorway as I strummed along to one of my favorite songs and sang with it. He stayed quiet and listened to me until the song finished with a beautiful chord and the very loud slamming of my door being shut. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He had yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I shouted back after jumping up and setting my instrument aside to see who it was that entered my home.

"You could be out there making something awesome! Instead, you're in here just giving up on life! Tomorrow, you're getting off of your ass and coming with me. I have someone I want you to meet." He had said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I narrowed my eyes at him furiously.

"You can't just barge in here and start shouting orders at me!"

"I just did!" He said with a huff. Turns out that his friend was a producer. Zexion had forced me to do so much that, at that time, I hated his guts. But then everything worked out and I started falling for the short man.

"There were drums in the air as he started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And the voices rang like the angels sing. We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night! Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night! We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night! Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay. And we danced on into the night!"

This time, Zexion started to sing with me. His voice mixing with mine to create a beautiful harmony. Our spinning grew faster and our breath heavier as the ending to the song came closer. By this time, there was nowhere our bodies didn't touch except for our heads. The music came to a stop too soon, but our voices carried out through the apartment we shared and smiles were plastered onto our lips. "I can't believe you wrote a song about me." He said with a laugh.

"How could I not? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said with a cheesy grin. He just shook his head with a 'fuck you' before his lips crashed onto mine. Our eyes closed instantly and I held him tighter. When we separated, he looked down at himself and made a face.

"I need a shower." He said, defeated. My gaze traveled down to see what he saw. Our clothes were sticking to us by the sweat we formed while dancing. The room seemed too hot and I had a sudden urge to take my clothes off to cool down.

"At least it'll give you something to do while we wait." I joked.

"True.." He said and pulled away from me completely. He turned and started walking to the bathroom. I could see his hands traveling to the edge of his shirt to grip it and pull it over his head. He tossed it carelessly onto the floor behind him. My eyes followed his movements, taking in the muscles that his clothes hid well. I licked my lips and let out a soft sigh. When he arrived at the bathroom door, he stopped and turned towards me. "Aren't you coming to join me?" He asked with a knowing smirk. I gave him one in return and hurried to get my clothes off and go after him.

You want to know what happened after that? Well, we danced naked _into the night_ on our bed, all thoughts of the movie we had been waiting to see gone from our thoughts.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I love the idea of them just being cute together and I'm thinking of making a story about them. It probably won't follow with this story like Jealousy did, but I think I could accomplish something really good with these two. I just need to figure out what it'll be about. Anyways, leave a review about what you thought about this songfic and don't forget to favorite and follow if you loved it! I love all the support you guys have been giving me!**_

_**As a side note: Does anyone know the true color of Zexion's hair? Because I didn't know what to put it as in the story and now I'm curious!**_


End file.
